


Discord Aftermath

by CarleighAlpha



Category: TikTok - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarleighAlpha/pseuds/CarleighAlpha
Summary: Maveraxus and Nina get down and dirty after making the new discord.
Relationships: Maveraxus/Nina Skywalker





	Discord Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to two of my favorite tiktokers

Nina watched as Mav worked at making the new discord. Wanting to feel his stern body against hers. As Mav published the discord, they watched as it was finite. Mav, with a smile on his face, turned to Nina and picked her. Carrying her to the bed, Mav took off the torn brown shirt that he tore off from Nina purposely asking if he wanted to fuck earlier.

" You ready to feel me Nina?" Mav asked as he whispered his golden voice in her ear. Nina could feel herself squirm underneath his broad body. She removed her shirt

" Yes Mavy!" Nina moaned as she could feel his shaft in his jeans. Mav could practically feel that Nina wanted him. Mav removed Nina's bra with fineese and permission. He hadn't felt her pussy in three days, giving him the feeling of blue balls. Mav wrapped his lips around one of her nipples, which caused her to moan loudly.

" Mavy!" Nina screamed as Mav moved against her causing the queen to get her wet. Mav carefully moved down her body before removing her pants and underwear. Mav sat up enough to remove his pants, as they came off it showed his member that Nina couldn't help but sit up and surround it with her mouth.

" God damn." Mav groaned as he placed his hand on her head and guided her. The way she moved felt peaceful and perfectly wet. The way she moved her tongue and bobbed her head was almost enough for the King to pull out of her mouth and stop himself from cumming too quickly.

" On your knees." Mav told her, Nina complied as she showed her wetness to Mav. As he carefully positions himself, he guides the tip against her labia. He pushed into her with such force that she cums against his member. Mav moved as Nina was a moaning mess beneath him. He folds himself on top of her as he hitches his hips. He groans as his breath hitches.

" God!" Mav groaned as he pushed into her so hard that Nina cam hard once again as Mav let loose. The two fell upon the bed, Nina turned over so she could hold onto her king.

" I'm glad you convinced me to make a discord." Mav says as he was out of breath. Nina smiled as the two fell asleep. Nothing was more perfect for them.


End file.
